Viva la Aria
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "No, stop being nervous." says Aria to herself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****JemilyPLL78-01, Annie BJ, Nick Love, BabeXXX, Liza 006, Katy of London and Jessica de Marco.**

* * *

**Viva la Aria**

**Aria Fitz is in her car on the way to New York City.**

**In the back of the car is a black guitar hardcase and in that case Aria keep her black custom-made Gibson SG electric guitar.**

"This is gonna be nice." says Aria.

She is going to New York City to perform with The Black Queens, a band lead by Nicole Avaritzi, one of Aria's friends.

"No, stop being nervous." says Aria to herself. "Ya've sang in front of people before and you're not a scared kid, you're a grown woman."

On this day, Aria wear a black tank top, grey push-up bra, red g-string panties, a white ladies' tuxedo jacket, matching short skirt, purple shoes and diamond ear rings.

"Been a while since I played guitar, but it shouldn't be any problems. It's like ridin' a bike, ya never forget how to it works." says Aria.

While she drive along the mostly empty road, Aria can see the sun starting to go down.

Upon her arrival in New York City it is night.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to practice a bit." says Aria when she get into her hotel room.

She use her laptop and a headset so she can play without being heard by people in the rooms around.

The song she play is 'Snow Love' by Mariah Tracker.

Aria is still good at playing guitar.

She smile, happy about this.

"Oh...not bad." says Aria.

The next day after lunch, Aria meet Nicole and the rest of the band in a bar named 'The Silver Bitch' near Madison Square Park.

The bar is actually owed by Janice Rose Hastings, a distant half-cousin of Spencer and it was Spencer who first introduced Aria to the bar a few years ago.

"Do you feel ready to perform with me and the girls?" says Nicole.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready." says Aria.

"Awesome. I've invited some pretty high end folks to come and watch so I want stuff to be as perfect as possible." says Nicole.

"Okay. Sounds wonderful." says Aria.

"I think so too. Excited is what I am." says Nicole.

Nicole is happy and excited.

She wear black clothes and her blonde hair is in a casual ponytail.

Aria and Nicole takes their seats by a table.

"We have a pasta special today." says Janice in a voice that makes it clear that she is at least past Hastings.

Janice is a Hastings via her mother's blood. Janice's grandma was none other than Mary Candice Hastings, the sister of Spencer's grandma.

Mary Candice Hastings died as a result of cancer the same year that Janice graduated high school, which was also the same year that Spencer turned 14.

"I'll try that." says Aria.

"Me too." says Nicole.

"Good. Aria, how's Spencer doing these days?" says Janice.

"Pretty well, I assume. It's been a couple months since I had more than a quick exchange of words with her. Both she and I are rather busy women." says Aria.

"I understand." says Janice.

"Spencer's got quite the life, trying to be a politician, wfie and mama, all at the same time and not get burned out because of it." says Aria.

"Well...I hope she manage it the the best of her abilities." says Janice.

"Okay. I'm sure she does a fairly great job and she'd not be much of a hastings if she didn't, now would she?" says Aria.

"Guess not." says Janice.

"Would you also get us a bottle of Highland whiskey? Grab a 1783 bottle, if you have one." says Aria.

"Anything for Spencer's friend." says Janice.

"Do you remember when you and me forst met, Aria?" says Nicole.

"Nicole, of course I do, it was a few months after I graduated college. We met at Noel's party. You got drunk and I helped ya." says Aria.

"True and I'm glad you did. Without you I might have puked in front of Noel and his henchmen and I am not hardcore enough to dare being a fucking mess when people like them are watching." says Nicole.

"That is a feeling I can very much understand. Noel was still a popular guy at that point in time and most chicks wanted to seem cool and confident in his presence. Even I did back then, despite the fact that I knew what sort of an egocentric perv he is." says Aria.

"I hope he's still in prison." says Nicole.

"Lucky for us he indeed is and Toby's told me that Noel will most likely remain in prison for the rest of his crappy life." says Aria.

"Okay." says Nicole.

"Yeah. Are ya still datin' Thomas DeMarco?" says Aria.

"I am. He's asked me to be his wife and I said yes, of course." says Nicole.

"Wonderful. I think you and him will have a very sweet life together, just like Ezra and I do." says Aria.

"Here...this is for little Belle." says Nicole as she hands Aria a white plushie bear.

"Thank ya. I'm sure Belle will love it." says Aria.

Belle Aria Stacy Fitz is Aria and Ezra's very cute 6 year old daughter.

"I hope she doesn't have one already." says Nicole.

"She does not own a white plushie bear, but she does have a smaller pink one." says Aria.

"Okay." says Nicole.

Aria put the white plushie in her black bag.

"Cindy and I are gonna drive all our stuff to the other bar now." says Jennie Avalon.

"That's great. And take Aria's guitar as well." says Nicole.

"Sure, of course, Nico. See ya later." says Jennie.

Jennie is the bass-player in Nicole's band.

Jennie and Cindy Rosemount walk out to the van.

Cindy is the keyboard-player.

"What's the name of the bar where we'll be performing?" says Aria.

"It's called 'The Sweet Hole in the Wall' and is on Queen Victoria Street." says Nicole.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Yeah, it's a very cozy bar. Thomas and I go there once a month at least. And they serve wonderful pizza." says Nicole.

"Sounds like a place Emily Fields would enjoy." says Aria.

"Emily...she's your swimmer-friend, right...?" says Nicole.

"Indeed she is. Em is an amazing and very talented swimmer." says Aria.

"Cool. I hope I get to meet her next time I swing by Rosewood." says Nicole.

"That can be arranged." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Nicole.

"Em truly is a very sweet and friendly person. She try to see the best in everyone." says Aria.

"Nicole, we're using electic guitars, aren't we?" says Kate Gunshire.

"Yes, electric guitars all the way." says Nicole.

"Hi, my name's Aria. Never met ya before." says Aria.

"Hi, Aria. I am Kate Gunshire, the new guitar-babe." says Kate.

"Aria, sorry. I forgot to tell you that we had to replace Vicky North. She's sick." says Nicole.

"How bad is it for Vicky?" says Aria.

"Really bad. She might end up dead." says Nicole.

"Can we go see her?" says Aria.

"Of course. She'd like that." says Nicole.

45 minutes later at Lenox Hill Hospital.

Nicole and Aria enter Vicky's hospital room.

"Aria, such a joy to see you before my life's over." says Vicky, trying to smile, happy to see Aria.

"Vicky, I sure hope you'll survive." says Aria.

"It doesn't seem that I will. Doctor Victorya Lee told me that I've only got days left." says Vicky.

"Don't give up." says Nicole.

"Not as easy as it might seem...ahhh, such pain...!" says Vicky.

"Please don't die..." says Nicole.

"My friends..." says Vicky.

"Let your friend rest." says Doctor Victorya Lee as she enter the room.

"Okay, doctor." says Nicole.

Nicole and Aria leave the room.

2 hours later.

Aria try to decide what to wear for the performance with Nicole's band.

"Maybe this..." says Aria about her tight sexy white leather jumpsuit.

She decides that it is too sexy.

Instead she put on a tight black shiny latex t-shirt, sexy purple tights and custom-made Italian black combat boots.

"Nice." says Aria, looking at herself in the mirror.

Aria grab her purse and then walk to 'The Sweet Hole in the Wall'.

When she get there, Nicole and the others are waiting for her.

"Hi, Aria." says Nicole.

"Hi, am I on time?" says Aria.

"Yes, we were just about to set things up. The stage is in the other room." says Nicole.

Aria follow Nicole into the second part of the bar.

The room looks much better than the normal part of the bar.

There's a round stage on the opposite side from the entrance.

All the tables and chairs in the room are made of black shiny metal.

Each window's made of multi-colored glass and the floor is dark wood, inlaid with celtic patterns of white polished marble.

There are 5 antique silver chandeliers that hang from the red ceiling.

"You must be Nicole's friend Aria." says Savannah Horaticum, the owner of 'The Sweet Hole in the Wall'.

"I sure am." says Aria.

"Cool. My name's Savannah Horaticum." says Savannah.

"Nice." says Aria. "I like your bar, it has mature a classic style that I very much appreciate."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. My dad deserve most of the praise though. He designed this whole place when I was a kid." says Savannah.

"Okay. The chandeliers in particular I find highly beautiful. Are they real antique ones?" says Aria.

"Yes." says Savannah. "They are from the 17th century. Has been in mom's part of the family since that time."

"I assume your mom's got Italian blood then." says Aria.

"Not at all. Mom's grandma was born in Ireland. She and her husband traded away some swords and were given these chandeliers in exhange." says Savannah.

"Alright." says Aria.

"Let's get things ready." says Nicole.

"Okay." says Kate.

Nicole, Aria and the others walk up on stage and starts to prepare everything and tune their instruments and all such stuff.

Aria play a few chords to warm up.

"Cool." says Nicole when she sees that Aria use a 17th century Spanish gold coin as a guitar pick.

"Oh...this coin's a gift from Spencer. It's a Spnish coin from the 17th century. I use it instead of a regular guitar pick when I play electric guitar." says Aria.

"I think that's so cool and unique." says Nicole.

"Thanks." says Aria.

45 minutes later.

People are starting to enter the room and taking their seats.

Members of the bar staff dressed in white tuxedos start to serve drinks to the guests who are there so far.

"You may play some nice slow relaxing music to begin with now." says Savannah.

"Okay." says Nicole.

Nicole, Aria and the rest of the band starts to play a song titled 'White Sunshine'.

Nicole sing in perfect Italian.

The guests in the bar seem to enjoy the music.

Savannah like it a lot.

Aria is very happy. She enjoy playing guitar on stage again for the first time in over 2 years.

It's clear that Aria has a good time.

"Wonderful." thinks Savannah.

After the song's over, they start another one.

4 hours later when they've played all songs for the night, Nicole says "Aria, you were amazing. I'd love if you joined the band full-time. The new co-op tour with CeCe Magnusen begins in a few weeks and we could really use your help on that."

"Sounds fun, but I can't, sorry. I've taken over my dad's old job on a permanent basis and my lil' Belle needs her mommy, still being very young so even though it would be nice to be able to toru with ya, I have to say no." says Aria.

"Okay. If you ever need another job, there's always gonna be an open sport in the band for you. Not many women can sing and play guitar like you can, my friend." says Nicole.

"Thanks. Music is one of my passions." says Aria.

"Nice. I love music." says Nicole.

"Yeah and you also love Ricardo." says Aria.

"I sure do. I hope he'll make me his wife soon." says Nicole.

Ricardo Martinez is Nicole's boyfriend.

Ricardo is a martial arts master.

"He love ya. I'm sure he'll ask you to marry him soon." says Aria.

"Right. Here, a gift from me to one of my best friends ever." says Nicole as she give Aria a guitar.

It is a white custom-made Gibson Flying V with 3 gold mini humbuckers, ebony fretboard with pearl celtic inlays and a red pickguard and black Kluson tuners.

"Thanks." says a happy Aria.

"No problem, Aria." says Nicole, being happy too.

"And of course, a case." says Nicole as she reveal a custom-case for Aria's new guitar.

The case is white to match the guitar and it has 'Aria' screen-printed in red script on it.

2 weeks later.

"Oh, new guitar?" says Hanna Rivers when she enter the Fitz living room and sees Aria's new guitar on the wall next to the one Ezra gave to Aria.

"Yeah. Nicole gave it to me. You remember her, don't ya, Han? My friend who play guitar and sing in her own rock band." says Aria.

"Sure. She's the tall pale one with a light Brooklyn accent and gleaming eyes and a cool badass personality." says Hanna.

"That's correct." says Aria.

"Hi, auntie Han." says 5 year old Belle Fitz when she sees Hanna.

"Oh...hi, Belle." says Hanna.

"Yay!" says a happy Belle.

Belle like Hanna a lot. Of all of Aria's friends, Belle like Hanna the most.

Hanna often babysit Belle when Aria and Ezra are working.

"Hi, Belle." says Clarissa Rivers, Hanna's 4 year old daughter.

"Hi, Issa." says Belle.

Clarissa and Belle hug each other and giggle.

It is clear that the 2 kids are on their way to being very good friends, just like their mothers.

Belle and Clarissa run up to Belle's room.

Aria wear a black dress and Hanna wear a white dress.

"So, where's Caleb today?" says Hanna.

"On his way to DC, again. Apparently FBI or whatever it is can't make it without him. Surprised they've not hired him yet." says Hanna.

"Ya can't blame 'em. Your husband is the most skilled legal hacker in the united states." says Aria.

"True, but I miss him when he's away so often." says Hanna.

"That makes sense. You love him very much." says Aria.

"I sure do." says Hanna.

"Ladies, coffee and ice cream." says Ezra as he enter the room and place Italian coffee and luxury ice cream on the table.

"My health advisor told me to give up ice cream, but what she don't know isn't gonna hurt her." says Hanna.

"Why do you have a health advisor?" says Ezra.

"To avoid a repeat of being hefty all over again. Lately my sweet-tooth's been taking command over me much so I got myself a personal health advisor. Her name's Karen Torres. She's kinda strict, but she has good intentions." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Ezra.

"Ali has given me sort of a job. I'm going with her to France as her sidekick for Paris Fashion Week." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Aria.

"What happened to Freida Williamson?" says Ezra.

"I heard that Ali decided to fire her." says Aria.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"No idea." says Aria.

2 days later, Aria and Spencer have coffee and sandwiches at the Brew.

"Nice that you found a gap in your extremely busy life to meet me a bit." says Aria.

"I am a very busy woman, but I need to get a few good breaks every now and then to spend some time with my best friend." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Can little Sam come over to play with Belle tomorrow?" says Spencer.

"Yes, of course." says Aria.

Samantha "Sam" Cavanaugh is Toby and Spencer's 6 year old daughter and a perfect mini version of Spencer on the surface, but she also has some of Toby's sides as well, only on a more subtle level.

"Sweet." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Do you enjoy being a full-time Hollis professor?" says Spencer.

"Absolutely. It is wonderful. And my dad has given me some good tips for getting the most out of the job." says Aria.

"Is he okay?" says Spencer.

"No...and yes. He get weaker as the days goes by, but he manage as well as he can and mom is still on his side to support him and all so his life's not too crappy." says Aria.

"Your father's had a pretty good life, mostly. Sure, it hasn't been perfect. Though it could've been much worse. He deserve his retirement and you are more than skilled enough to take over his position." says Spencer.

"I'm glad ya think I'm capable of takin' over my dad's old job at Hollis. I have to admit I was kinda nervous when it was decided that I'd replace dad as the new English Literature professor. Since most of the other professors know my dad so well there's a ton of pressure on me to match him or be better." says Aria.

"Trust me, you'll do more than fine, Aria." says Spencer.

"I hope you're right, Spencer." says Aria.

"Relax. There's no one more suited for the task than you." says Spencer.

"No rant about how hope's breedin' eternal misery?" says Aria with a small sweet laugh.

"Not this time. I no longer truly belive in that concept anyways. Being all negative Nelly no longer feels as comfortable as it once did. I'm trying to be more positive." says Spencer.

"Sounds nice. I've always liked you though, no matter if you were positive or not. You're my best friend, no doubt about it. Hanna's my second best friend and Ali is my third." says Aria.

"Cute." says Spencer.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, who do you support in the upcoming presidential elections, Donovan or McDougal...?" says Aria.

"Well, to be honest I don't really like either of them, but if I have to pick one I feel like David Donovan is the more noble person. McDougal has done some not so good things in the past." says Spencer.

"I agree. Rory McDougal doesn't seem like a woman to trust. She's not worthy to become president. If she gets elected, we have dark times ahead of us, my friend." says Aria.

"That's true." says Spencer.

The next day.

Aria help her daughter to put together a doll house that all of Belle's plushies will be living in.

Ezra bought the doll house on eBay and now Aria put it together.

It is a white doll house with a neon-pink roof.

After nearly an hour, the doll house is finally complete and this makes Belle very happy.

She place her plushies inside the big cute doll house and it is a perfect size for the plushies.

"There ya, girl." says Aria. "Truly a sweet perfect doll house for your plush animals."

"Awww! Thanks, mommy. Doll house is awesome." says a very happy Belle in her soft bright childish voice.

"Good. I hope all of your plushies love it as well." says Aria.

"Any help required...?" says Ezra as he enter the room.

"No, we're all done here." says Aria.

Ezra gives Aria a kiss.

It's clear that Aria and Ezra still love each other as much as they always have.

"Rory Carter managed to fix you-know-what for you." says Ezra.

"Good. Thank her from me and tell her to deliver it to Hanna's house." says Aria.

"Alright." says Ezra.

2 days later.

"Em, what a surprise." says a happy Aria when Emily DiLaurentis show up.

"I decided to stop by, since it's been a while." says Emily.

"Lucky for ya that I have day off as well, otherwise I'd most likely been at work now. As the new professor of English Literature, Hollis doesn't give me much time off in any shape or form." says Aria.

"Your husband is the president of Hollis so you can get benefits." says Emily.

"Ezra can't play favorites with me at work, that wouldn't be fair to all the other professors, many of who' been workin' there way longer than me." says Aria.

"Good point. I also brought something for little Belle, where is she?" says Emily.

"Right now she's over at the Rivers house. Han decided to babysit so I could get my free day for real." says Aria.

"Nice of Hanna." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Aria. "C'mon in, I'll get ya a cup of coffee."

"Thanks. Here's a plush dolphin. It's for Belle." says Emily as she open her bag and pull out a neon-blue plush dolphin.

"I'm sure Belle's goin' to love it." says Aria.

"What's it like to be a professor?" says Emily.

"Very nice. Sure, it's a job with plenty of responsibility, but I personally like it very much. And the position does come with a lot of privileges as well, more than enough to make up for the long work hours and any other potential negatives, for sure." says Aria.

"Okay. I love my job too." says Emily.

"I cannot imagine someone better to be Rosewood Sharks' coach than the best swimmer that the team's ever had over its entire history. No one else is more qualified to teach a new generation of swimmers all they gotta know." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Anytime, Em." says Aria.

"Aria, you're so sweet." says Emily.

"So are you." says Aria. "Where's Ali today?"

"Right now she's at work." says Emily.

"Okay, here. Have some coffee." says Aria.

"Nice. Thanks." says Emily.

Aria put the plush dolphin on Belle's bed so she find it when she get home.

"Cool." says Emily when she sees Aria's 4 diplomas on the wall above the huge TV.

One is Aria's high school diploma, the second is Aria's college diploma and the other two are for the extra education needed to be able to hold the title of professor.

"What are ya lookin' at...?" says Aria.

"These." says Emily as she gesture to the diplomas.

"I'm pretty proud of those. I've done quite a bit more school than I expected." says Aria.

"Yeah, but it has its good sides as well, right?" says Em.

"Of course." says Aria.

To the left of the diplomas is a big Scottish highland sword. It has a handle wrapped in gold wire and Gaelic form of the name 'Montgomery' is engraved on the blade.

And to the right of the diplomas are Aria's guitars and a photo from Aria and Ezra's wedding.

"Does your Ali still enjoy being Rosewood High's English teacher?" says Aria.

"Very much so. She love it, almost as much as she love me." says Emily.

"That's good. I assume she's one of the most popular teachers at the school." says Aria.

"She probably is." says Emily.

2 months and 4 days later.

Aria wake up and to her surprise it's snowing outside.

First she think she might be seeing things since she does have sort of a light hangover after drinking one too many glasses of whiskey over at Toby and Spencer's house last night, but she soon realize that it is actually snowing.

It's the first time in over 6 years that snow's fallen in Rosewood.

"Ya aren't gonna believe what we have." says Aria.

"What? Let me sleep. It's my day off..." says a very tired, only half-awake, Ezra as he slowly sit up in bed.

"Look." says Aria as she gesture to the window.

"Snow? That sure is rare." says Ezra when he sees what Aria is kind of excited about.

"Indeed." says Aria.

"Mommy! Daddy! We've snow!" says a very happy Belle as she run into her parents' bedroom.

"Yeah, girl." says Aria. "Let's get ourselves some good breakfast and then ya can go out and play in the great soft white out there."

Great soft white is what Aria used to call snow when she was a kid and Belle does the same now.

"Cool, mommy." says Belle, very excited since last time snow fell over the town of Rosewood, Belle wasn't even born yet, actually she wasn't even created at all.

Aria didn't get pregnant until about half a year or so later, so Belle has never experienced a true white winter in real life.

Belle still know about snow from books and movies, but now she'll finally get to see snow herself and play in it.

Aria put on a black heavy metal t-shirt and baggy gray sweatpants before walking down to the kitchen.

Like most days, she switch on the coffee-machine and then makes sandwiches for herself, Ezra and Belle.

She switch on the radio.

"For the first time in 6 years we get to see snow here in Rosewood." says a reporter named Annica Lorensen on local Rosewood Radio News.

"Here." says Aria as she hand Ezra a sandwich when he enter the kitchen.

"Thanks, babe." says Ezra.

Ezra wear a black shirt and normal jeans.

2 minutes later, the coffee is ready so Aria pour a cup for herself and one for Ezra.

"I guess we won't get to work today." says Ezra.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Aria.

"Mom, sandwich...?" says Belle as she enter the kitchen.

"Of course, Belle." says Aria as she give Belle a sandwich.

Belle wear a white t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

"Do you look forward to being able to play in the snow?" says Ezra.

"Yeah, daddy." says Belle with an adorable smile.

"Okay." says Ezra.

2 hours later, Belle is bulding her very first snowman while Aria use her phone to take photos.

Belle is very happy.

She get to build a snowman and also wear the winter outfit that Alison ( or auntie Ali, as Belle call her ) gave her as a birthday gift.

"Hi, seems like someone enjoys the snow." says Toby Cavanaugh as he stop his police car by the Fitz house.

"Uncle Toby!" says a happy Belle when she sees Toby.

"Hi, Belle. Do you love the snow?" says Toby.

"Snow's awesome." says Belle.

"I understand this is your first time playing in real snow." says Toby.

"That's true. Belle's never had a white winter before." says Aria.

"Well, that makes sense. Usually there's not any snow here. Anyways, I just wanted to invite you all over to us for dinner on Saturday. Spence's gonna make her famous walnut-pie." says Toby.

"Nice. Of course we'll be there." says Aria.

45 minutes later, Aria and Belle sit inside by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and talking.

"Mom, playing in snow was so much fun." says Belle.

"I'm glad ya had fun." says Aria.

They can see the snowman through the window.

"Snowman is cute." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Aria.

The snow ends up staying for almost 5 days before it melt away again.

Belle cry when she wake up and sees that the snow's gone, but Ezra fix it by giving Belle a new plushie kitten.

"Do ya love your new plush toy?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it's very cutie cute!" says Belle.

"Okay, sweetie." says Aria.

"Yup." says Belle.

Aria smile. Belle is so similar to how Aria was as a kid.

Aria feel like it is almost like seeing her little self when she look at Belle.

"Alright. Have a cookie." says Aria as she grab the green plastic box that they keep chocolate cookies in.

"Yay." says a happy Belle as she grab a cookie.

"Belle, get ready and your dad will drive you over to aunt Hanna's house." says Aria.

"Aye, mommy." says Belle with an adorable smile.

"Good." says Aria.

Belle walk to her room where she put on her black baggy sweatpants and a pink hoodie.

Then she grab some plush animals and put them in her yellow backpack.

"Girl, are you ready?" says Ezra as he enter Belle's room.

"Yeah, daddy." says Belle as she swing on her backpack.

"Nice. Let's go." says Ezra.

Ezra drive Belle to the Rivers house.

"Uncle Caleb!" says a happy belle when she sees Caleb.

"Hi, there, girl." says Caleb.

"Hi, me is happy." says Belle.

"Good. Issa's up in her room, waiting for you." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says an excited Belle.

Belle run up to Clarissa's room.

"It is absolutely incredible what a 180 little Belle has done. Once being afraid of you and now the total opposite of that." says Hanna as she step out from the kitchen.

"Yeah. She used to cry in fear when I was around." says Caleb.

"And now she is all adorable and excited to meet you." says Hanna.

"That's true. I think it's cute." says Caleb.

"Me too." says Hanna.

At the same time back at the Fitz house.

"Okay, here we go..." says Aria with a smile as she clean the living room.

To clean is something Aria actually like. She's a good mature adult woman.

The next day.

Aria put on a red bra, matching panties and a black women's business suit and white shoes.

She drive to Hollis in her black French sportscar.

Once she get to Hollis she walk straight to her office.

Her office is the same one her dad Byron used to have.

The office look different now than when her dad had it.

There's a huge portrait of a woman in traditional Scottish formal wear on the wall. The woman is Isabella Montgomery, the last lady of the noble Mongomery house in Scotland before the main branch of the family fell from grace.

Above the portrait are a pair of Scottish basket-hilt swords.

In the window is an old violin on a stand.

On one of the walls is a big photo of Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily and Spencer on a summer day outside Ezra's old cabin.

Another photo is of Belle the day she was born.

There's also a photo of Ella and Byron at their original wedding.

"Let's see..." mumbles Aria.

She switch on her computer.

Aria check her e-mail inbox.

There's nothing important there.

"Okay." says Aria as she grab some books and walk to a classroom.

When she get there, half of the students are in their seats.

The rest of them soon show up and the lesson goes by without any problems.

Aria is a good professor and her students like her.

2 weeks later.

Aria is in her car on the way home from work.

Ezra is still in his office at Hollis, working late as he often does.

Both he and Aria has learned to be fine with that so it's not something that mess up their life in any form.

"What a day." says Aria. Her day has been a lot of work, but in the best way possible. "I'll make it easy and cook something rather simple for dinner."

"Hi, Aria." says Emily when Aria get home.

Emily has been there to babysit Belle.

"So, has my lil' daughter been a sweet kid today, Em?" says Aria.

"Yes, she's been mostly playing with her plushies in her room. Aside from when she watched children's TV while eating her lunch." says Emily.

"And where is she now?" says Aria.

"Me is here." says a happy Belle as she run up to her mom.

"Hi, girl." says Aria as she give Belle a hug.

"If you need someone to baysit again aunt Em is glad to help." says Emily.

"That I truly appreciate." says Aria.

"Okay. Awesome." says Emily as she grab her purse, put on her jacket and leave.

"Now, let's get you all clean before dinner, Belle." says Aria.

"Yes, mommy." says Belle.

2 days later.

Aria play a song on a Gibson Dove acoustic guitar. It is a new guitar she bought only a few hours earlier that day. It is a custom version with a red finish.

She wear a black top and white skinny jeans.

"Nice song. Did you write it, Aria?" says Ezra as he enter the room.

"Oh, no. Nicole did." says Aria with a sweet romantic smile.

"Alright. It's a good song though." says Ezra.

"Yeah. The name of the song is 'Green Isle'. Nicole wrote it for her cousin's birthday a few years ago." says Aria.

"Belle is asleep with her favorite plushie in a hug." says Ezra.

"Good." says Aria.

"I told her a sweet story and she fell asleep easy and nicely." says Ezra.

"Cute." says Aria.

"Did you hear that Alison won an award for the custom-dress she made for Emma Summers?" says Ezra.

"Actually no. That's awesome." says Aria.

The next day.

"Congratulations on your award." says Aria as she enter Alison's office.

"Thanks." says a happy Alison DiLaurentis with her typical bright Hollywood-smile.

"You're welcome, Ali. Is this the one?" says Aria when she notice a trophy on Alison's desk.

"It sure is." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Aria.

The next day.

Before going to work, Aria drop off Belle at the DiLaurentis house.

"Auntie Em!" says a happy Belle when Emily open the door.

"Hi, little Belle. I'll look after you today when your amazing mom is at work. Kendra's upstairs in her room." says Emily.

Kendra-Rose DiLaurentis ( usually known as just Kendra ) is Emily and Alison's 6 year old daughter, who is blonde like Alison, but has Emily's personality.

Belle walk up to Kendra's room.

"Oh, hi, B." says Kendra.

Kendra usually refer to Belle as B, something nobody else does, but Belle has no problem with that nickname.

"Hi, Kendra." says Belle.

Kendra is named after Kendra Westsummer, a professor Alison had in college.

Kendra is playing a video game.

Belle join her.

Aria drive to Hollis.

When she get to her office Ezra is there, waiting for her.

"Since you didn't have time for breakfast at home, I got you coffee and a bagel." says Ezra.

"Awww. Thanks, Ezra." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Black coffe, no sugar, cream or milk and a classic cinnamon bagel." says Ezra.

"Yup." says Aria, happy that her husband remember so well how she like her coffee and bagel.

"See you at lunch." says Ezra as he leave the room.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria take a seat by her desk, switch on her laptop and log onto her Facebook account while drinking the coffee and eating the bagel.

Suddenly Aria's phone beeps.

"Mrs Fitz speakin'..."

"Aria, it is your mom. I have sad news. Your father is getting worse. I'm about to drive him to the hospital."

"Oh, no!"

"I wanted to tell you."

"Thanks. I'm very busy today, but I'll stop by the hospital after work, okay?"

"Sure. See you later."

Ella ends the phone-call.

"Oh, no." says Aria, sad that her father is getting weaker.

Doctor Rae Windstar said a few weeks ago that Byron Montgomery has less than a year left, unless they find a cure for his condition which seem very unlikley right now.

At the same time in Kendra's room.

"Yay." says Belle.

She and Kendra are playing with plushies.

"Cool." says Belle about the clothes Kendra wear.

"Mommy Ali made this outfit." says Kendra.

"Please, ask her to make something for me too?" says Belle.

"Okay." says Kendra.

"Kids, I've made cookies and lemonade." says Emily as she enter the room.

"Yay." says Kendra and Belle.

The 2 kids follow Emily to the living room.

Emily grab her violin and play a soft cute song while Kendra and Belle enjoy the lemonade and the cookies.

The song Emily play is an old beautiful French children's song that Jessica DiLaurentis used to sing for Alison when she was the age that Belle and Kendra are now.

Emily only play violin though, she doesn't sing because she doesn't know the lyrics for the song and doesn't speak French.

"Awww." says Kendra, who share Alison's love of the song.

"What song's that...?" says Belle.

"Petit Lapin Doux, a French lullaby." says Kendra.

"So cute!" says Belle.

Emily's phone beeps. It is her boss so she goes to another room before she answer.

"Your mommy Em is so cool." says Belle.

"I know, she's so sweet and nice." says Kendra.

12 minutes later.

Emily enter the room again, looking sad.

"Mommy, are you okay?" says Kendra.

"Sure. I'm fine." says Emily, trying to seem happy.

Emily isn't happy though, but she thinks that Belle and Kendra are too young to hear the bad news.

Instead Emily give the kids some candy.

2 days later.

Aria cook lunch.

Belle, Kendra, Sam and Issa sit by the kitchen table, waiting.

On this day it's Aria's time to babysit the kids while, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, Emily and Alison are at work.

"Aunt Aria, what food do we get?" says Sam.

"Pasta, fish and tomato sauce." says Aria.

"Sounds good." says Sam, being mature for her age, just like her mom Spencer always were.

"Yay." says Issa.

"You kids can go play a bit while I cook." says Aria.

"Thanks, but we wanna wait here." says Sam.

"Okay, ya can do so." says Aria.

"Aunt Aria, you're so cool." says Kendra.

"Thanks, Kendra." says Aria.

Aria wear black leather pants and a white latex t-shirt.

"When's daddy gonna build me a treehouse?" says Belle.

"I don't think he'll do that, girl." says Aria.

Ezra isn't the type of man who'd ever build a treehouse since his skills aren't to do such things.

"Uncle Toby can build one, he's awwesome at that." says Kendra.

"Good idea." says Aria.

Toby works for Rosewood PD, but he's not lost any of his passion and talent for building and repairing stuff.

Almost a week later, Toby starts to build a treehouse in the big old oak tree on the Fitz family's backyard.

"Perhaps you shouldn't build the entire thing in one single day." says Spencer, who sit on a chair on the side, wearing a balck bikini and drinking some red Itlian wine.

"Rock solid crystal clear logic as always, but I promised Ezra and Aria to have this thing done as soon as I can and since you and I are going on our vacation to Cyprus it would be better to finish this before that, otherwise little Belle would be forced to wait over a month and who wanna make such a sweet kid wait so long?" says Toby.

"Alright then. Just make sure you don't work too hard, Toby." says Spencer.

"I never do that." says Toby, despite working late and overtime often, being a police officer.

"Right." says Spencer in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Here." says Alison as she exit the house and give Toby a cold beer.

"Thanks, Ali. I actually needed that. Nice of you." says Toby.

"Everyone know that I'm always 100 % nice." says Alison.

"Maybe your mind tell you that, Ali, but I can list off a bunch of bad things you've done during your life on this Earth." says Spencer.

"Let's keep the past in the past and look at how sweet I am these days, Spencer." says Alison.

"I'll try." says Spencer.

"Good enough." says Alison.

Alison wear a red bikini.

"How's the treehouse comin' along?" says Aria as she get home in her car.

"Pretty good, if I'd say so myself. I think I can get most of it done today and the final parts tomorrow." says Toby.

"Wonderful. Belle will be happy." says Aria.

Aria wear a white women's business suit.

"I believe this is going to to be the best treehouse on the road." says Toby.

"Nice. Add something black, that's one of Belle's two favorite colors." says Aria.

"Sure. What's her second favorite color?" says Toby.

"Violet, but don't use that, please." says Aria.

"Oh, why?" says Alison.

"I'd rather not speak of the reasons." says Aria as she grab her briefcase and walk inside.

"Welcome home, Aria." says Ezra.

"Thanks." says Aria and then gives Ezra a kiss.

"You can relax after your long day at work. I've already got dinner on the way. Rice, chicken and cream-sauce, as well as home-made bread." says Ezra.

"Awesome." says Aria.

Aria walk to the bedroom and change into a tight red t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Then she relax a bit with a book and a cup of tea.

"Nice." thinks Aria, happy to have some calm time to herself.

At the same time, Belle is playing video games in her room.

45 minutes later.

"Dinner's ready." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Aria. "Belle, get down here, dinner is ready."

Belle paus her video game and walk down to the dining room.

Aria, Ezra and Belle eat dinner while Spencer and Toby head home and Alison drink wine outside.

20 minutes later, Alison put her t-shirt and pants back on and then walk home.

The next day Toby completes the treehouse which makes Belle very happy.

"Thanks, uncle Toby." says a happy Belle.

"No problem, girl." says Toby.

2 days later.

It's a very nice beautiful day in the fall, but you could easy mistake it for summer.

Belle is in her treehouse, playing with all of her soft plushies.

"Awww!" says Belle, pretending that the plushies take a nap.

"Girl, time for dinner." says Aria as she pop her head in through the entrance of the treehouse.

"Yes, mommy. Plushies, me is back soon." says Belle.

With a cutie smile, Belle follow her mother down.

They walk inside and into the dining room.

"I hope the dinner's going to be very good." says Ezra.

"It sure does smell wonderful." says Aria.

Aria, Ezra and Belle starts to eat.

The food taste wonderful.

45 minutes later, after the dinner, Aria play a song on her Gibson Dove acoustic guitar.

Belle walk back out to the treehouse.

Aria sing.

_**Averni de coura, ebo kavenetus. Fielatez, et revia dela venicum.**_

_**Steegu la grandie, jave de regulium. **_

_**Exodius fregante, exodius fregante, exodius frgiantenum, ik derios.**_

_**Tregaardus de coura, nefo etracura. Glaivie dil hatum, et la kavius.**_

_**Apernium, graavus.**_

_**Deku avanante, et novus tregardia, la sanctum divis.**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

Aria strum a big strong chord to end the song.

She then start to play another song.

_**She rode out to war, never to return. And her mother didn't even know it.**_

_**Her sword is sharp and her heart is strong. And her coat almost did not fit.**_

_**After losing the man she love, she did not even care anymore.**_

_**In this world that were nothing left for her to live for.**_

_**Rain and thunder, in the sky above.**_

_**Doom was coming closer.**_

_**Nothing other than death and pain, awaits her on the field of battle.**_

_**When the enemy stood before her, she felt no fear at all.**_

_**The sword she would swing with all her strength, but it would not bring her opponent down.**_

_**Suddenly sharp steel she felt to her heart and blood would pour out of the wound.**_

_**As death came over her she did not cry, to be noble she did try.**_

_**Upon reaching the Gates of Heaven, her sister she could see.**_

_**She asked if this was the end of it all, but her sister told her it is not.**_

_**As the sisters held hand, they smiled and together they walked into Heaven.**_

_**God blessed them for etenity and their souls would finally find peace.**_

The song is an old melody that's been in the Montgomery family for at least 3 generations.

Byron would sing it often when Aria was the age Belle is now and it is one of Aria's favorite songs.

Aria's grandma used to sing it a lot too.

The next day.

"Ezra, where's Belle?" says Aria.

"Most likely in her treehouse. I saw her go outside 20 minutes ago." says Ezra.

Aria walk out to the treehouse and in it is Belle, playing with her plushies.

"Hi, girl. Are ya havin' fun?" says Aria.

"Yup, mommy. So much fun." says Belle.

"Good." says Aria.

"Me want an ice cream." says Belle.

"Stay here and I'll go get one for you." says Aria.

Aria goes back inside, grab a mango ice cream, walk out and gives the ice cream to Belle.

Mango is Belle's favorite ice cream, something she has somehow learned from Alison.

2 hours later.

Aria and Alison are at a French diner in Brookhaven, drinking tea and eating sushi.

Aria wear black clothes and Alison wear red clothes.

"Could you babysit Kendra for a few days?" says Alison.

"Sure." says Aria. "Your kid can stay at my house."

"Awesome." says Alison. "Em and I are going to Texas for the big dixey swimathon."

"Oh, okay. Have fun." says Aria.

"We sure will. I drop off Kendra later today." says Alison.

"Nice. Belle's goin' to be happy to have her best friend over." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

4 hours later, Alison drop off Kendra at the Fitz house.

Kendra put down her bags and run up to Belle's room.

"Hi, Kendra." says Belle.

"Hi, B." says Kendra.

The 2 kids hug each other. They are happy.

20 minutes later.

"Mommy, can you play an awesome song for me and Kendra?" says Belle.

"Sure, girls." says Aria as she grab her Gibson Dove acoustic guitar and starts to play and sing.

_**When the planets align, a new king shall be born.**_

_**He'll be a saint, a true savior, a magnificent noble wise messiah.**_

_**Lights so bright in the glory sky above us.**_

_**Angels sing in his honor. Tunes so sweet.**_

_**Sometimes the king walk among the common folks, disguised as one of them.**_

_**His glory is strong within his heart.**_

_**The king spoke to the mortals and blessed them.**_

_**During his life, the king brought his people health, love, joy and wealth.**_

_**For all eternity he'll be remembered as the most magnificent monarch of his great nation.**_

"Cool." says Kendra and Belle.

"Thanks. The song's actually quite abit longer, but I'm not gonna sing the entire thing. Perhaps another time." says Aria.

"Why not now, aunt Aria?" says Kendra.

"I honestly don't feel like doin' that today. To sing like that is sort of hard on my throat." says Aria.

"Okay." says Kendra.

Aria put away her guitar.

She then give Belle and Kendra some candy.

"Thanks, mommy." says Belle.

Aria leave the room.

She walk upstairs to her home-office.

"La douceur du foyer." says Aria.

In a display-cabinet, Aria keep a traditional Scottish highland formal outfit that is custom-made for her.

She's actually never worn it, but she like it.

There are many photos on one of the walls, photos of Aria and Ezra as well as photos of Mike, Byron and Ella and Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Alison and Paige and some other people and things as well.

Above the window is a large old flag with the ancient Montgomery family crest on it.

On one side of the room is an old French piano and next to that is a bookshelf where Aria keep all of her old antique books and in another bookshelf she keep modern books.

There's also a display cabinet where Aria keep antique family items, such as the big old Montgomery silver drinking goblet, some gold crest rings, a gold ritual highland dagger and some other unique things.

Aria starts working.

2 hours later.

"Auntie Aria, dinner-time. Uncle Ezra said so." says Kendra as she enter Aria's home-office.

"I'll be there ina few." says Aria.

"Okay." says Kendra, being used to such, since Alison work a lot, just like Aria.

4 minutes later, Aria switch off her computer and walk to the dining room.

Ezra place pasta and fish on the table.

Aria, Ezra, Belle and Kendra starts to eat.

The next day.

Kendra's phone beeps. Yes, she has her own cell phone, even if most kids her age does not.

Alison decided that Kendra is mature enough to have a phone so she and Emily can contact Kendra when they are out of town and Kendra is staying at the Fitz, Rivers or Cavanaugh house.

Kendra is the only one of the PLL's kids who has her own phone. Not even Sam Cavanaugh, who of course is mature for her age, like Spencer was as a kid, does not have one. That is because Spencer doesn't feel that her kid needs a phone yet.

"Yay." says a happy Kendra when she sees that it's Emily contacting her via facetime.

Kendra push a button on her phone and Emily appear on the screen from what seem to be a hotel room.

"Mommy." says Kendra.

"Hi, little Kendra." says Emily.

"Are you okay?" says Kendra.

"Sure, of course. And you?" says Emily, who hope that her adorable daughter is okay.

"Me is okay. It's cool to be here. Belle and me play a lot." says Kendra.

"Good. Say hi to your aunt Aria from me." says Emily.

"Where other mommy?" says Kendra.

"Ali is in the shower. I'll tell her to call you later. Be a sweet girl, okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Nice. Have fun, bye."

"Bye, mommy."

22 minutes later.

"Mommy Em said hi." says Kendra.

"Okay, that's sweet." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Kendra.

Kendra wear blue and black clothes, the same colors that Emily often wear.

Kendra look physically like a mini Alison, having blue eyes and blonde hair, but she behave much more like a mini Emily, being slightly tomboyish, having a love for swimming and dolphins and often wearing black and blue and never being sassy.

Alison and Emily are both very happy about the fact that Kendra has not recieved any of Alison's negative traits.

The possiblity of Kendra getting all of Alison's bad traits was something Emily and Alison were worried about before Kendra was born, especially since Alison was the one of them to actually carry Kendra in her stomach, but fortunately Kendra ended up only getting Alison's sweet traits.

Aria is Kendra's godmother and it seems like Kendra consider Aria her favorite aunt over Hanna and Spencer.

Whenever her moms ask Kendra who she want to babysit her, she always says Aria.

"Where's Belle?" says Aria.

"She did go out to treehouse." says Kendra.

"Okay. Ya can go out there as well. Here, take this with ya." says Aria as she give Kendra a bag of candy.

"Thanks, auntie Aria." says Kendra.

Belle is very much like a mini Aria.

Clarissa is a perfect mini Hanna.

And finally last, but not least, Sam is very much a mini Spencer in personality, but she has Toby's hair color and eye color and share Toby's love for building stuff.

"Auntie Aria gave us candy." says Kendra as she climb into the treehouse where Belle is playing with her plushies.

"Candy? Yay!" says a happy Belle.

Aria drink some coffee.

"Such a sweet daughter I truly have." says Aria with a sweet smile.

Through the kitchen window, Aria can see the treehouse where Belle and Kendra are right now.

It makes Aria happy to see how much fun Bella and Kendra have.

Aria is reminded of her own childhood when she would play together with Hanna and Emily.

The next day.

Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily and Spencer have lunch at the Grille, just like they often did as teens.

"It please me a lot that our daughters have become very good friends, exactly like we are." says Aria.

"I agree." says Spencer.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Our kids are so sweet." says Emily.

"They are adorable." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Yup." says Aria.

"I hope our daughters will remain friends into their adult years as well, they way we've done." says Spencer.

"That'd be wonderful." says Alison.

"Sorry to change subjects, but I heard that Mona's been found. French police discovered her, almost dead, in a dungeon under Paris." says Hanna.

"Is she okay?" says Emily.

"Not sure. Some French doctor is gonna take a look at her and see if she is." says Hanna.

"I'll pray for her swift and sweet recovery to health." says Emily.

"Had I'd been spiritual or religious I'd be prayin' as well." says Alison.

Hanna's phone beeps.

She answer.

"Mrs Rivers here..."

"Oh, Mona's friend. I am Doctor Reginald DeBorea of Rose Hospital. Mona's road back to normal will be long and hard, but I feel confident that she'll eventually be able to live out the rest of her life in a regular way. She's very weak and confused, not having had much to eat or drink lately. She also suffer from a bit of an amnesia, only remembering parts of her past."

"What does she know?"

"Her name and that she's from Rosewood town and that you and her used to be friends, but her memories of her life here in France are gone."

"Take good care of her doctor, call me when you have any updates."

"Okay, Mrs Rivers."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Who was that, Han?" says Alison.

"The Frech doctor who's helping Mona and he told me that Mona is more sick than I thought. It's gonna take a long time for her to get better." says Hanna.

"Ya should go to France and visit her." says Aria.

"Good idea." says Hanna.

Almost a week later, Hanna fly to France.

Aria drive to work.

She wear black clothes.

Aria sing.

_**Step out of the shadows and be true to youerself.**_

_**Let us see who you are. Cast away the disguise and be who you truly are.**_

_**Expose your real self.**_

_**Be open and honest.**_

_**You can be free.**_

_**And pure and strong like me.**_

_**I know that you are shy and all, but try to be confident.**_

_**Viva la amore.**_

_**Bring power from your very core.**_

_**Smile and be happy.**_

_**You are awesome, not crappy.**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

"Nice." says Aria.

When she get to Hollis, Professor Sarah Starlight walk up her.

Sarah is a History professor.

"Mrs Fitz, someone named Rowena McLeoad is waiting for you." says Sarah.

"Oh, thanks." says Aria.

"Friend of yours?" says Sarah.

"I can't tell. I've no idea who she is." says Aria.

Aria walk to her office.

Rowena sit on a bench outside Aria's office. Rowena has short ginger hair and she's dressed in traditional Scottish highland formal wear and the tartan on her kilt show's that she's a McLeoad of Lewis.

"Hi, I'm Professor Aria Fitz." says Aria.

"Oh...hello, professor. I have something for you. My father wanted to give you it myself, but he died before he could. Here." says Rowena as she give Aria a black wooden box.

"Thanks. What is it...?" says Aria, about to open the box.

"No, not here." says Rowena. "Open it later, at home. My father told me that it is not safe to open it in public. The item is very rare and people might try to steal it."

"Who is your father and why do I get this?" says Aria.

"I can't answer your questions and I must go now. Bye." says Rowena and then walk away.

"Wait, come back." says Aria.

Rowena ignore Aria.

Later that day after work when she get home, Aria open the box.

Inside is a Greek ivory dagger with a black ebony grip and red leather sheeth.

There's also a note written in elegant British posh handwriting.

It says "Aria Montgomery, my name is George Halliwell and I send you this gift to thank you for being a friend of one of my daughters, making her life much more amazing than it would have been without you. I wish you all the best luck."

Aria is confused. Who is George's second daughter?

The next day.

"Caleb, can ya help me?" says Aria.

"I'm gonna try. You said the woman you met was named Rowena McLeoad, daughter of George Halliwell, right?" says Caleb.

"Yes." says Aria.

"And what did she look like?" says Caleb.

"Uh...let me think...ginger short hair, pale skin, blue eyes, about the same height as Spencer, skinny, dressed in the traditional McLeoad of Lewis formal clothing." says Aria.

"Okay, here we go." says Caleb as he type in the information Aria give him into his laptop.

7 minutes later.

"Here we have her. Aria, is this the woman you met?" says Caleb.

Aria look at the NSA profile on the screen and sees a picture of Rowena.

"That's her, but who's her sister that I am apparently friends with?" says Aria.

"Only a stepsister is listed...her name's Nicoletta Gina Halliwell." says Caleb.

"I don't know someone by that name. Is there a photo?" says Aria.

Caleb click on the name and a profile appear, but the photo is of Nicole Avaritzi.

"That is my friend Nicole Avaritzi." says Aria. "The one I told you about, who play electric guitar."

"According to this data her true identity is Nicoletta Halliwell." says Caleb.

Aria doesn't understand. She and Nicole are very good friends. Why would Nicole hide her true name from Aria?

Aria pull out her phone and call Nicole at once.

"Hi, Aria. Nicole here, what's up?"

"Uh...why haven't you told me that your real name is Nicoletta Halliwell...?"

"Because it no longer is...sort of. My parents and my stepsister are very evil people so I refuse to carry the name they know me by. I've been Nicole Avaritzi since I turned 18 and left home, never to return. Trust me."

"I trust ya, sorry for being so damn suspicious."

"Aria, how did you find my old name?"

"Yesterday a woman named Rowena McLeod showed up and gave me a gift from her father. There was also a note where the father thanked me for being a friend to one of his daughters. I didn't understand this so Hanna's husband Caleb did some research and found an NSA profile for you, where you're listed by your former name."

"Oh, okay. Be careful, Aria. Rowena is my evil stepsister, she even goes so far as to kill people. She killed my cousin Joseph a few years ago for no reason."

"I understand, have a nice day."

"You too, Aria. Bye."

3 days later.

"This will stay here for now." says Aria as she hide the Greek ivory dagger in the bottom of a box in the basement.

She was thinking for a while about selling it, but she's afraid to do that, in case Rowena has stolen it so until she know for sure where it belong it will remain down here.

"Oh my goodness..." says Aria.

"Mommy, ya okay?" says Belle when Aria return from the basement.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine, no problem." says Aria.

"Yay. Wanna play some video games with me?" says Belle.

"I can do that." says Aria, happy to think about sometheing else for a while.

Aria and Belle play a cute video game for about 45 minutes.

Aria then takes a brief cold shower.

22 minutes later, Aria goes for a walk.

Outside the church she meet Alison.

"Aria." says Alison.

"Hi, didn't know you liek to go to church." says Aria.

"I don't. I'm waiting for Em, she told me to meet her here." says Alison.

"Oh, okay." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Aria wear a violet tight t-shirt, a crop top style white lather jacket, black tights and black boots.

Alison wear a red push-up bra, a black leather jacket, white skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Thanks for watching Kendra while Em and I were away." says Alison.

"It was easy. Kendra's a good kid. She's welcome to stay at my house whenever she want." says Aria.

"Good." says Alison.

"Hi." says Emily as she show up in her custom-made silver-colored BMW.

Emily wear her Rosewood Sharks coach jacket, a white tank top, baggy denim jeans and brown leather shoes.

"Babe." says a happy Alison.

"C'mon, Ali. I have a surprise for you, my love." says Emily.

Alison get into the car with her wife.

"Bye." says Emily and Alison.

"Bye." says Aria.

Aria continue walking until she get to Barrington Antiques, a small wonderful antique store owned by Mandy Barrington.

"Hi, Mandy." says Aria as she enter the store.

"Mrs Fitz, welcome. I've not seen you in a while. Here, these books might interest you." says Mandy as she show Aria some old French books.

"Usually I'd buy 'em, but I happen to already have my own copies of all three of those books." says Aria.

"Oh, okay. I will find someone who want these." says Mandy.

"Let me have a look around. I need a gift for my husband." says Aria.

"Sure, feel free to look for something." says Mandy.

Aria walk over to the Italian section of the store.

12 minutes later, Aria finds an Italian military saber from 1855.

It cost 4000 dollars.

Aria buy it.

Ezra's birthday is a couple weeks later so Aria will give him the saber as his birthday present.

When she get home, Aria hide the saber under a pile of sweatpants in her closet. Ezra never enter his wife's walk-in closet so he will not find it.

Aria is happy to have found a good present for Ezra.

2 weeks later.

It's a Sunday.

Ezra is asleep.

"Happy birthday!" says Aria.

"Oh...hi, babe. Thanks." says Ezra as he open his eyes and slowly sit up in bed.

"Nice start to a day huh?" says Aria.

Aria stand in the middle of the room.

She wear an erotic black leather bra and matching panties.

She has something behind her back.

She reveal what it is.

It's the saber.

She gives it to Ezra.

"Thanks." says Ezra with a smile.

"You're welcome." says Aria, giving Ezra a sexy kiss.

20 minutes later.

"Happy b-day, daddy!" says Belle as she enter the room.

"Thanks, Belle." says Ezra.

Belle has made a cute drawing and she gives it to her father.

Ezra smile and gives Belle a hug.

"Ya like?" says Belle, all childish and cutie cute.

"Of course, girl." says Ezra and that is true.

The drawing is of a man and a woman and their daughter.

Judging by the height and hair-color of the characters, Ezra guess that it's him, Aria and Belle.

2 weeks later.

Aria has Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Alison over for a classic girl-night.

Ezra and Belle are not home.

"Sushi, wine and ice cream." says Aria.

"Nice." says Hanna.

Aria wear a black tight latex t-shirt and baggy white sweatpants.

Hanna wear a white oversized t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

Emily wear a blue hoodie and black baggy sweatpants.

Alison wear a yellow hoodie and grey tights.

Spencer wear a black top and white jeans.

"It's so fun to hang out like this all casual and such. Almost like being 15 all over again, except this time you're nice to me, Ali. And I'm not fuckin' hefty." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, to have a girl-night such as this is indeed very sweet." says Alison.

"Very true." says Emily.

Spencer drink some wine.

Hanna starts to eat sushi.

"Thank shit that my health advisor allow me to eat sushi." says Hanna with a cute casual smile.

"Sushi is healthy so no one can deny you the pleasure of eating it, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Okay, nice." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah. Sushi is wonderful." says Emily.

"I agree." says Aria.

"So do I. Sushi is indeed very nice." says Spencer.

"Is this wine French?" says Alison.

"Honestly no, it's Spanish." says Aria.

"Okay, that's good as well." says Alison.

"My wife love French stuff a lot." says Emily.

"That's no secret." says Hanna.

"Hanna's right. None of us can forget where you ladies went for your luxurious honeymoon. It's very obvious that Ali love France." says Aria.

"I do. France is the best place on the planet, after the United States." says Alison.

"She sometimes think about wanting to move to France at some point." says Emily.

"Yeah, but I'm truly fine with living here too." says Alison.

"Kendra would probably not be happy about movin' to France though, since that means she'd be unable to play with Belle on a regular basis." says Aria.

"True, but she could learn to find new French buddies." says Alison.

"Perhaps so, but only after she's learned to speak French at high skill so she can actually talk to local children." says Aria.

"I'm sure she'd be able to learn pretty fast. Kendra is a smart girl." says Alison.

"Yes, but learning French is quite the task for any kid, in particular a kid who's only a kindergartener." says Aria.

"When I was Kendra's age I already spoke basic French, at least." says Spencer.

"Of course, but Kendra's not a Hastings." says Emily. "She can't learn new stuff as easy as you."

"Not all of us can be born with the blessing and curse it is to be a Hastings." says Spencer. "Trust me, it's not all glory and honor. It's also tons of pressure to be as good as you can at everything you do and to never give less than your best at all times which can really make you tired."

"Life's never perfect, we know that better than most. The five of us have been through way too much pain and sadness, more than any girl should have to deal with." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison. "Sorry. Some of what we've faced is kinda my fault."

"Don't worry. I can only speak for myself, but in my book you're forgiven." says Aria.

"That is how I feel too." says Hanna.

"I agree." says Spencer.

"Aww. Thanks, ladies." says Alison.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emily, giving Alison a sexy kiss.

Alison put a hand on Emily's left knee and gently massage it.

"Yay. I like that." says Emily.

"Oh, a little show." says Hanna.

"Don't get too excited, Han." says Emily.

"Can't blame a blonde for trying." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna is asleep, Aria and Spencer are playing chess and Alison and Emily cuffle and watch a movie.

Hanna snore.

"If I lose it's because of the fact that Hanna snore, distracting me." says Spencer.

"Don't blame stuff on Hanna. We're her friends and she may have certain annoying habits, but those are part of what makes her the person we all love so much." says Aria.

"Whatever..." says Spencer.

2 weeks later.

Aria's phone beeps.

She put down the book she's reading and answer.

"Mrs Fitz here..."

"Hi, Aria. It's Toby. I've good news. That evil Scottish woman you met, my team and I arrested her this morning when she walked out from the church right here in Rosewood. You no longer have to fear her, she'll face many years in prison."

"Good. Thanks."

"Just doing my job."

"Okay."

20 minutes later.

"Ezra, earlier today, Toby and his team arrested Rowena McLeoad." says Aria.

"That's good. Now you don't need to be afraid of her anymore." says Ezra.

"Yeah, true." says Aria.

The next day.

Aria visit her father in the hospital.

Byron is very sick. He hasn't been up from bed in 4 weeks.

"Dad..." says Aria.

"I'm glad...that you're here..." says Byron.

"Are ya okay?" says Aria.

"No." says Byron.

"I'll miss you when you're gone." says Aria.

"My soul is always going to be a part of you, Aria." says Byron.

"Yeah, but not seeing ya in person anymore is very sad. You're my father." says Arua.

"You're an adult, you no longer need me." says Byron.

"Perhaps so, but you're important. I don't want you to die." says Aria.

Aria cry a little.

"Don't cry. I'm an old fucking man. My time has come. I've had a long and mostly good life. Remember to tell your little Belle all the nice things that I did so she can have positive memories of her grandpa." says Byron with a weak smile.

"Awww..." says Aria, giving her dad a hug.

Aria is very much an adult, but she still find it very hard to lose her father. He is important to her and despite the fact that he wasn't always a perfect parent, Aria value all of his noble sides and she is following in his footsteps, as far as her job goes, being the English Literature professor at Hollis, just like he was for so many years.

"Hi, Aria." says Ella as she enter the room.

"Mom..." says Aria.

"I know. I don't wanna lose your father either. He's my one true love and days will be very empty without him." says Ella.

Ella and Aria hug each other.

"You ladies shouldn't cry. Instead I'd prefer if you remember the good times we've had together and celebrate whatever honorable stuff I ever accomplished during my years on this green Earth we call home. And my immortal soul's always going to be watching over you from Heaven, if God allows me to go there, that is." says Byron.

"I'm sure God will forgive you for your mistakes and bless your soul, dad. You're a genteman who deserve entry into Heaven just as much as anyone else would. I feel confident that God don't punish you for the abd things you've done in the past. Nobody's perfect, after all. We're common human beings with all our flaws and insecurities. That's what a noble man once told a little girl, a long time ago. The man's name was Byron and the girl was named Aria." says Aria.

"Yeah, guess I said such a thing back then." says Byron.

"Definitely and you were right." says Aria.

"Wisdom is what our daughter truly hold." says Ella.

"She sure does. That means we didn't do a too crappy job raising her. I hope Belle will grow up to be just as good of a person. Too bad I won't get to see if that's the case." says Byron.

"I'll pass on the wisdom you gave me to Belle." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Byron. "The fact that Belle will recieve all those words of wisdom will help my soul to find peace beyond death."

"Mom, you and dad should have some time alone." says Aria and then leave the room.

The next day.

Aria is on Skype video-chat with Mike who's a soldier in the US Army and is at the time on duty in China.

"Mike, try to get a leave very soon. Dad's goin' to die. You should see him before that. Ya do care about our father, don't ya, Mike?"

"Of course I care, Aria. I'll ask General Dawson for a week or two off so I can meet dad before it's too damn late."

"Good. He'd hate to die before saying a proper goodbye to his own son."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Indeed. I heard that Phoebe miss you as well. You still love her, right...?"

"I do. She's awesome and sexy."

Phoebe Jenkins is Mike's girfriend that he met thanks to Aria since Aria and Phoebe's sister Cindy were in the same college History class for a year.

"Cindy told me that Phoebe wanna have a kid with ya."

"That's true. Phoebe and I have talked about maybe gettin' a kid."

"Nice. Do you want a daughter or a son?"

"Both would be okay for me, though a son sounds good. I'd teach him to throw a baseball and I'd tell him about girls and drive him to practice for whatever sport he is interested in. All that father and son stuff, ya know."

"Okay, have a sweet day."

"Thanks."

Aria ends the video-chat.

3 days later, Mike is back in Rosewood.

He visit Byron in the hospital.

"Mike...didn't think I'd see you again, son." says Byron.

"Aria told me that you're sick so I took some time off to come here before...before...you die." says Mike.

"Good. I'm glad you decided to visit me." says Byron.

"Dad, I'm not as heartless as I sometimes seem to be." says Mike.

"Okay." says Byron.

"Yeah, dad. I wish you didn't have to die, but according to what Aria said there's nothing the doctors can do, is that the truth?" says Mike.

"Unfortunately it is true, Mike." says Byron.

"Mom's heart will break when ya die." says Mike.

"She's strong. She'll be fine." says Byron.

"I hope so." says Mike.

"And if not, it's up to you and Aria to help her as much as you can." says Byron.

"Okay." says Mike.

2 hours later.

Aria and Mike eat lunch in Aria and Ezra's living room.

"Mike, how's life in the army?" says Aria.

"Very hard at times, but there's positive aspects too." says Mike.

"Don't ya miss Phoebe?" says Aria.

"I do, but we Skype twice a week." says Mike. "And I get a regular leave after New Years. That one I plan to spend with her."

"She'll enjoy that." says Aria.

"So will I. Phoebe's one awesome woman in bed." says Mike.

"That was a mental image I did not need, brother." says Aria.

"Don't you and Ezra ever have sex?" says Mike.

"Of course we do, but I prefer to not discuss such things." says Aria.

"Alison is openly talking about sex often." says Mike.

"Yes, but she's overconfident in her sexuality. I am not." says Aria.

"Okay." says Mike.

3 weeks later.

"Mom, where's my plushies?" says Belle.

"They're in the washing machine. I thought they needed to be cleaned." says Aria.

"Okay." says Belle.

Aria gives Belle a hug.

"Now, go to the kitchen, sweetie. Your dad's makin' a pizza for ya." says Aria.

"Yay. Auntie Em love pizza." says Belle.

"She sure does, it's her favorite food of all times. Always has been, actually." says Aria.

"Cute." says Belle.

"Indeed." says Aria.

Belle run to the kitchen where Ezra is baking a pizza.

"Dad, pizza?" says Belle.

"Yes, little Belle. I'm making a pizza for you." says Ezra.

"Chicken or vego?" says Belle.

"This time it's vego." says Ezra.

"Yay." says a happy Belle.

"Nice. You want that." says Ezra.

"Yup." says Belle.

Belle wear a pink t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Dad, why doesn't grandpa visit anymore?" says Belle.

"He's very sick and needs to stay in bed at the hospital." says Ezra.

"Awww, poor grandpa..." says a sad Belle.

50 minutes later, the pizza is ready and Ezra serve it to Belle in the living room so she can eat it while watching cartoons.

Belle starts to eat and it is very yummy.

"Yay." says Belle, happy to get pizza and to watch cartoons.

The next day, Aria visit the Rosewood Martial Arts Club.

She feel that she has had a bit to much sweets lately so she decides to get in better shape by doing some karate.

Even if it's been over 4 years since last time, Aria manage to do a perfect karate kick, breaking a 5 inch thick wood piece in one single go.

Also her karate outfit still fit so she hasn't become fat or anything.

"Nice." says a happy Aria.

2 months later.

Ella visit Aria and Ezra.

Ella is clearly sad.

"Aria...Byron died last night. He did pass away in peace, but I'll miss him so much." says Ella, cryng a bit.

"So, so...mom, you must try to stay positive. Dad would want you to do so." says Aria, trying to comfort her mom.

"Thanks, Aria." says Ella as she stop crying for now.

"Ya can stay here for a couple days if ya feel alone." says Aria.

"Not necessary. I don't wanna keep you two from your privacy." says Ella.

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know." says Aria.

"I will." says Ella.

"The guest room's free for you to use if you desire." says Ezra.

"Alright. Thanks." says Ella.

"Would you need anything just give me a call." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Ella.

The next day.

"Grandpa's dead...?" says Belle.

"Yes. I'm sorry." says Aria.

Belle begins to cry.

"So, so, girl. He's still with us, in out hearts. Now he'll be a part of us. Almost like a guardian angel." says Aria as she try to comfort Belle.

2 days later.

"Ezra, can you pick up Belle from Hanna's?" says Aria.

"Sure. I'll take care of it." says Ezra.

"Thanks." says Aria.

Aria gives Ezra a kiss.

Aria wear a red t-shirt and dark jeans.

"I'm gonna bake a chicken pie." says Aria.

"Okay, sounds nice." says Ezra.

3 hours later, Aria, Ezra and Belle eat chicken pie.

"Yum, yum." says a happy Belle.

Belle clearly enjoy the pie.

"Does it taste nice?" says Aria.

"Yeah, mommy." says Belle with a cutie cute smile.

"It does indeed taste very good." says Ezra.

"Mom used to make this sort of pie a lot back when I was still known as Pookie-Bear." says Aria.

"Did you already like it at the time?" says Ezra.

"No, but as I grew into a tween and later a teen I did start to love this pie very much." says Aria.

"Cool." says Belle.

After the dinner, Aria play guitar a bit.

She use the electric guitar that Nicole gave her.

The song she play is 'Abydos Princess' by Liza Omaade.

"Awesome song." says Belle.

"Thanks." says Aria.

Belle love the same music as Aria does.

2 days later, at Rosewood cemetery.

There has just been a small funeral for Byron.

Ella is on her knees in front of Byron's grave.

She is crying.

Aria and Ezra walk to Ezra's car.

"I'll miss dad a lot. He was a noble man." says Aria.

"He sure was." says Ezra.

"Yeah and I'm gonna try to focus the good memories of him. That's what he would want me to do now." says Aria.

Aria cry a bit.

Once they are home again, Aria takes a nap.

2 weeks later.

Aria and Nicole meet up again, this time in San Diego where Nicole live.

"Nicole...my dad is gone. He died." says Aria.

"Oh...sorry." says Nicole.

"I'll manage. No longer a kid, ya know." says Aria.

"Yeah, but most girls, even adult girl, still like having their father around." says Nicole.

"True, but you're an exception. You don't like your parents." says Aria.

"Only because how bad they always treated me, giving my sister all the love." says Nicole.

"I assume you're glad that your sister's in prison." says Aria.

"Yeah, I am." says Nicole.

2 weeks later.

"Can you play guitar for me, mommy?" says Belle.

"Sure, Belle." says Aria as she grab her Gibson Dove acoustic guitar and starts to play the song 'Summer Cuteness' by Jane Blue.

It is Belle's favorite song.

"Awww." says a happy Belle.

Aria is happy as well.

"Hi, girls." says Ezra as he enter the room.

"Hi, daddy." says Belle.

"I bought cake." says Ezra.

"Yay." says Belle.

"What flavor of cake did you get?" says Aria.

"Salty chocolate." says Ezra.

"Nice." says both Aria and Belle.

They smile.

Ezra place the cake on the table.

"Yay." says Belle.

"Do you want some cake, Belle?" says Ezra.

"I do." says a happy Belle with a very cute smile.

"Okay." says Ezra as h give Belle a piece of the awesome cake.

The next day.

Aria drop off Belle at the Rivers house on the way to work.

"Be good to Hanna and Caleb while I'm at work, girl." says Aria.

"I promise, mom." says Belle.

Belle walk inside and up to Clarissa's room.

"Issa." says Belle.

"Belle." says Clarissa.

The two cute girls hug each other and giggle.

Clarissa and Belle starts to play with Clarissa's plushies.

"Kids, do you want some ice cream?" says Hanna as she enter the room.

"Yeah." says Issa and Belle in joy.

Hanna place ice cream on the pink table.

"Thanks, mommy." says Issa, all cute.

Hanna smile and then leave the room.

Belle and Clarissa starts to eat ice cream.

"Yum, yum." says a very happy Issa.

"Yup." says Belle, also happy.

5 weeks later.

Belle is over at Ella's when Aria and Ezra are at work.

"Grandma, you're awesome." says Belle.

"Thanks, Belle." says Ella.

"Awww." says Belle.

Belle holds her favorite plush animal.

"You look so much like your mom." says Ella when she look at Belle.

To Ella it is almsot like seeing Aria being a kid all over again.

"Yay." says Belle.

4 days later.

Aria and Belle eat cookies in the living room.

"Mommy, you're awesome." says Belle.

"You're awesome as well, lil' Belle." says Aria.

"Yay." says a happy Belle.

"Belle, you are very similar to me whan I was a kid." says Aria.

"Yeah...grandma's said si too." says Belle.

"Oh, did she? I understand." says Aria.

Aria wear black clothes and Belle wear pink clothes.

"Belle, phone for you, it's Kendra DiLaurentis." says Ezra from another room.

"Okay." says Belle as she get up from the couch and walk to the other room.

The next day.

Aria is cooking lunch for herself and Belle, Kendra, Sam and Issa.

"Aunt Aria, you're so cool." says Kendra.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"I hope you kids are hungry." says Aria.

"I am." says Sam.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria wear a black leather tank top and baggy white sweatpants.

"Y'all gonna like this food." says Aria.

"Yay." says Issa.

"Mommy Ali is going to France next month." says Kendra.

"I know." says Aria.

2 days later.

Aria wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

She sit in bed, playing guitar and singing.

_**Last time, we didn't see.**_

_**I hope to someday be free.**_

_**The day when we first met.**_

_**You seemed to be so good.**_

_**Never can I forget how you left me alone.**_

_**Did you forget what we used to have?**_

4 hours later.

Aria, Ezra and Belle eat pizza.

"Pizza...auntie Em would love to join in." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Auntie Em is so sweet." says Belle.

"She truly is." says Aria.

Aria is happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
